


Favorite Plushie

by softzhengting



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plushies, Zhengting is a baby, its so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzhengting/pseuds/softzhengting
Summary: All Zhengting wanted to do was sleeping while hugging his plushies.





	Favorite Plushie

A panic started to kick Zhengting. His eyes started to tear up. He could swear he looked  _everywhere._ Under his bed, under his table, near his wardrobe. But it wasn't there. It was like it disappeared suddenly. He started to cry. It was silly of him to cry because of something like this. He knew that. But he couldn't hold back his tears. 

A blue penguin. It was his favorite stuffed animal. Zhengting bought him a long time ago. The blue penguin was there whenever he needed him. When he was struggling, Zhengting would just hug it and tries to calm down. 

It wasn't there anymore. What was he going to do now? He couldn't let his friends see him like this. Yes he was emotional, he cried a lot when his team members helped him. But this time it was so different. How could he say that he lost his favorite toy and he was crying because of this? 

Zhengting's tears didn't stop though. He was hopeless. 

The door suddenly opened. Zhengting jumped out of his bed. He was scared a little, the thought of getting caught scared him.

It was Xukun. He screwed up this time. He just can't say the situation he was in to his boyfriend right now. 

Xukun was shocked. He looked at Zhengting. He looked at the tears at his cheeks, he looked at his swollen and red eyes. Xukun never run this fast in his life. He hugged Zhengting immediately. Started to pat his head,trying to comfort him while Zhengting was crying in his arms. 

When Zhengting started to calm down, Xukun cupped his face and rubbed his cheeks gently.

"Baby, what happened?"

Zhengting knew he should tell Xukun everything. But it was hard. He didn't want Xukun to think he was a crybaby when he was one actually.

"I-I can't"

Zhengting was sitting on Xukun's lap like a baby now. Xukun was patient. He could listen Zhengting anytime anywhere. So he waited, he waited for Zhengting to let him help him. 

"Please don't laugh at me"

"You know I will never laugh at you."

Zhengting looked up to Xukun. He was beautiful even after crying so much. Xukun admired Zhengting one more time. He was lucky to have Zhengting.

"I lost my plushie,it was my favorite."

"The blue one?"

"Y-yes"

Xukun smiled and lifted his boyfriend's chin to face him. 

"You know you can always cuddle with me, right?"

"I don't want to distract you from your work, you are very busy these days."

"Zhengting i have all time for you. I will always be by your side, I don't care if I'm busy or not."

Zhengting started to smile again. He was lucky to have Xukun.

They lie down beside each other,still smiling and hugging each other so tight. 

"I love you..so much." Zhengting gave Xukun a shy and short kiss on his lips.

"I love you the most angel" Xukun took Zhengting's face in his hands again and gave Zhengting a long kiss this time. Kissing him passionately, until they were out of breath. 

"By the way your toy was at the washing machine."


End file.
